


Memoirs

by Nournour



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Tail (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor's Father (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angel is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Aphobia, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Piss kink, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Uncomfortable Moments, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nournour/pseuds/Nournour
Summary: The Radio demon is fed up with Hell's most beloved porn star's indecent behavior, and constant doting on him. After a month or so of putting up with it, and gritting his teeth, the two finally come into agreement, and a deal is made. The deal states that on the condition that he spend a whole entire night with the spider at one of the brand new nightclubs to open up in Pentagram City, that he would no longer be pestered by the likes of his commentary, or sexual innuendos for a set amount of time. This was a deal he could not pass up.. The last weeks had been beyond uncomfortable, and all he had to do to make it all go away for awhile was go to a nightclub with him? It would be loud, annoying, and all in the in between, but, it would all pay off in the end, wouldn't it? Left alone after a while as his drinking partner sold himself off to the night, the Radio demon did not expect to be targeted, and have his liquor be tampered with.. And by the time he noticed he was being lured away, his mind was already to far altered for him to do anything else but oblige to whatever came next.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THE TAGS!!   
> This chapter contains forced /drugged/ sexual intercourse, which may be triggering to some readers. There WILL be uncomfortable situations, self harm, suicide mentions, and everything else listed in the tags. As a reader, your discretion is advised, however, you have been warned. There is mild, to heavy swearing, and a lot of sensitive themes, and mature topics in this fanfiction which are NOT for everybody. My intentions are not to trigger anybody, so please, if you have a sensitive spot for these sorts of things, I would REALLY suggest not reading this at all. Though I am writing about this, I in no way condone these activities in any way, shape, or form. Again, your discretion is advised
> 
> You're not alone. If you, or someone who know is/has contemplating suicide, or has/is being sexually abused, please call one of these lifelines.   
> National Crisis Lifeline   
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National Sexual Abuse Hotline  
> 1-800-656-4673

It wasn't along the lines of his usual modus operandi for him to be affiliated with such a bustling atmosphere. It wasn't often his signature grin was caught roaming about such.. _suggestive_ places. It was far from his own time, and far from anything he would consider to be tasteful, or pleasurable in any shape, way, or form. A bar that sold nothing more than alcoholic beverages was more along his own lines of 'adult' entertainment, following a bit of swing, or jazz music playing in the background to further set the scene. There was always going to be loud individuals, but, at least the environment in a bar wasn't as ear-splitting as a nightclub in the center of the territory of lust. If not dragged along by somebody else, he wouldn't step even a foot inside . A deal was a deal, however, and as a bargainer, he was a man of his word, and did not intend to break the binds of their contracted handshake, not when it would allow him to be liberated of his arachnid associate for a whole entire month. As long as he could endure a few more hours of all of the loud, obnoxious music, put hand in hand with the stench of sex, which the nightclub was not only riddled with, but, reeked of, along with the crowds of junkies, prostitutes, pimps, and drug addicts, he could lavishly go about roaming the hotel's many passages, rooms, and corridors without having to constantly hide himself away from all of the provocative, and lewd doting that spider tried to tempt him with.

It wasn't as if his pestering had ever escalating into anything more, but, he could do with a bit of silence once in a while. It was all going to be worth it in the end, that he knew, or _at least he thought he did._ Their night was nearing its finale, and he had been left to his own thoughts long after he, and the spider finished where the crowd was. At first, he had made it clear that he was not interested in spending time with the spider, regardless of the agreement they had come to. Being a bargainer, he knew the rules of contracting, and rules were never originally apart of their deal, only conditions that could be twisted, and turned to his favor.. But, he did not triumph in his argument, after the porn star went on and on about how 'he had to,' which he promptly corrected only to in the end be coaxed anyways into obliging into the 'original' terms of the deal.. Though he would not admit it, he hadn't come to relish his choice in giving in to the other's resistance, as the they had ended up finding a reliable, and synchronized dancing partner in one another. They had spent most of their late hours in each other's arms, twirling, and dipping away into the musical numbers that played after having indulged themselves in their own choice of drinks to start off their night together, which allowed a betterment in their acquaintanceship, as they chatted about everything, and nothing all at once, seated beside one another while they touched up on the memories of the lives' they lived before being sent down to the inferno. It was the type of banter you'd assume would come from demon's who had known each other far longer than a month, or two. It was a sight to behold, two opposites who, at first, could not coexist in the same room, and breath in the same oxygen without getting into some sort of predicament, getting along, and drinking together. They had come to discover far more than intended about the other, as their tongues loosened up in their mouths, and had found many similarities in the different worlds' they were presumed to be 'living' in. They wouldn't admit it to each other, that this was a night they had both needed, to confide in one another with their pastimes, and hobbies.. to be more than their status, and more than the reputation they had to uphold.. 

After time passed them by, and minutes, turned to hours of friendly chitter-chatter, and drinking, they had both come to understand fragments of each other that they did not comprehend before, which in turn brought them closer, as the cons they once saw before became nothing more but misunderstandings. Their gossip was cut short, however, as the porn star could only stay by the Radio demon's side for a fraction of the night, as he had business to attend to with possible clientele in the building. There were still many parts of him which did not advocate prostitution, or sex work, but, to each their own, he supposed. The deer had been informed by the spider plenty of how the business worked, sparing the details, of course, and with that came a newfound respect. There was much you had to put up with in the industry.. Including how degrading it was most of the time when you were matched with a bad client that treated you poorly. Alastor was not a man that 'regret' often, as you couldn't take back the actions you've committed, or the words that come out of your mouth. To him, _regretting was pointless.._ Guilt was always a prominent feeling that resided deep within him, always lingering at the back of his mind to ground him in some sort of way. As soon as his drinking partner began speaking of the treatment he received so often, it made him want to take back everything he had said before. It was weight he didn't want to leave on the other, and, now realizing how much he had to put up with it, it made his cold, stone, black heart sink deep into his chest. It wasn't that he meant all that he said, it simply came out that way. Sexual commentary always repulsed him, and, it was one of the few things that **really** made him uncomfortable. Feeding off the misery of others was a vice he turned to frequently, but in those moments, he simply could not allow himself to do so. Comforting others wasn't something he considered himself qualified to be able to do, as much as he was able to open somebody up as if they were an open book, and read out their pages, he was far from an empath.. But, once and while he gave out his input, which was what he had done for the porn star that night. In return the spider did for him, and, they simply went back and forth, taking turns speaking about whatever it is came to their mind at the time. They had only taken off their masks slightly, that they both know, aware that though they were hearing more than the common folk, there was still so much more they're yet to find out. It was only him now, though. The haughty deer wouldn't fess it up, less his pride allowed him to do so, but, admittedly, he missed the company that was provided to him before, though, he supposed the bottle of whiskey he had purchased, along with a single, glass cup to pour the liquor into would have to be enough to salivate his boredom in the meantime.

The Radio demons' attire wasn't short from the wardrobe he would usually be seen in, as he had dressed himself in a grey, cheviot vest, over a white, button up collard, cotton blouse, paired with black slacks, and suspenders. To top off his ensemble were his usual, polished, matte black tap shoes. His red, ebony tipped locks had been groomed back into a short ponytail, which dangled loosely below two upright ear tuffs, and antlers. A few strands of his hair had escaped his hair tie, and had fallen right at the sides of his ash grey face, ignoring the stag's many attempts to maintain his usual soigné and dapper fashion. For the first half of the rowdy night, the half where he was for the most part sober, he had remained cautious of not only himself, but the spider, acting as their 'bodyguard,' and discouraging any predatory behavior that did so happen to fall under his radar. The stag went as far as to always have both of their drinks in hand, and, definitely ended up handed out more threatening glares than he would have preferred to. For the most part, his tactics, and his perception did not go unnoticed, and had strayed himself, and the porn star from any potential late night predators lurking amongst the mob of sinners. It was only him, now, however, and his conscious had wandered off into the depths and crevices of his own mind through the effects of all the liquor he'd had. It wasn't his intention at first to get so carried away with the drinks, but, having been focused on the chatting, he and the spider weren't really paying attention to their intake, making it almost unnoticeable to them as they spoke. The debonair, redheaded male' stared absent-mindedly towards the direction of a few different caberat dancers, and singers whom had went about preforming for all of the feasting eyes that took in all of the raw talent of their staged fiasco.. along with the many that couldn't care less for the talent, or hard work the ladies, and gents' put into their caberat shows, preforming at such ruthless, late hours, to such filth.. and simply watched to clench another type of hunger.. lust. Being in the theater industry himself, he understood all of the drudgery it took to master dance routines, and train your voice to the extent that it was show-ready enough to present to a crowd of people. Not only was it exhausting to prepare your own body for a performance, but, you also had to get rid of your before-show blues, and stage fright before coming on stage.. and, if you didn't truly love what you were doing, then the shows were always a flop!

It should have crossed his mind that he had not been guarding his drink, and had left it out in front of him, open to be tampered with, or stolen. It was true that, with his status, he had a leverage over many, if not all of the lowbloods around him at that point in time, being both feared, and made of immense, raw power that could easily allow him to wipe, and clear out the whole entire building if he so happened to feel that undomesticated desire to rip and tear at the flesh of the sinners around him.. but, drugged, he would be rendered _defenseless_ , and _weak_ , unable to shield himself, or fight back the unknown. In what seemed harmless minutes of being lost in his own thoughts had turned into a **liquid ecstasy** (GHB) which slyly began to be poured into his hard liquor by the hands of a heavily-built, male shark demon, who had kept his daring eyes on the stag for an opening. The shark had seated himself right beside his dangerously enticing, soon-to-be plaything, as the thrill that shot through him made the scene all the more a twisted fantasy for his own rotten infatuation. This wasn't his plan, at first, to target such a highly ranked demon for his own night of pleasure, but, in his own mind, he simply could not pass up the opportunity once he saw the deer lower his defenses. Thirty minutes was all it would take for the drug to take effect, and alter the mental state of its user.. It took a few more minutes for the clad stag to turn back to his tampered whiskey without a single thought, or better judgment, as he brought the glass cup full of liquor, and GHB to his lips, drinking down whatever was left of it, before pouring himself more from the half empty bottle of whiskey that was set beside him on the bar counter.. The drink hadn't shown a single sign, or trace of having been tampered with, and it was tasteless, aside from the usual flavor whiskey took on. To him, nothing seemed suspicious about the drink.. _If only he had paid more attention. Why would he be so stupid as to fall for such a trap?_

A **few minutes** passed them by, approximately **five** , and the deer had not questioned, if barely noticed the robust shark demon which had dared to seat himself right beside him. It was nothing he could have bothered to care for, not when all he had been waiting for was for the spider to finally return to him after the 'business' he had to attend to with a few male clients, so that he could leave the wretched atmosphere. It was in his best interest to let the other be, as much as he did take pleasure in reigning terror amongst the population of low ranked demons. It was always entertaining to indulge himself from time to time in his vices, per say, whispering a threat or two in order to receive a reaction. It was toying, nothing more than that, and it wouldn't ever stretch farther than that. It wasn't that he was known for getting violent unprovoked, anyways, so unless he himself felt threatened in any sort of way, it was in his best interest to mind his own business as he usually did when out in public. Admittedly, _it was strange that any sinner would get so close to him,_ even amidst such a populated area, but, he thought no more of it as he saw the larger, heavyset male tip the bartender his owed amount for a bottle of rum, and a few shot glasses. To him, the man was nobody more than a stranger, an unfamiliar face amongst the crowd upon crowds of different sinners whom littered the room, nothing more than that. _If only he knew._ After his observation, and once his mind rid itself of any secondary thoughts, he began to notice that his head had begun to thrum in a riddling pain, almost in sync with the roaring bass of the music that blarred in the background, ripping through his ear drums with such a hammering discomfort.

That was enough for him to set his drink aside, as he decided to mark his limits, and stop before his raging migraine got any more intolerable than it already was. It wasn't in his inquiry to lengthen the night with an irritating headache.. All of this had come from seemingly nowhere, however, if he were to point fingers, the only culprit in his mind that could have explained the onset migraine was the exaggerated amount of liquor he had ingested all in one night. After **ten minutes** , his migraine had developed into dizziness, and confusion.. It was as if the whole entire nightclub had converted itself into a marry-go-round only he was a passenger in. The room around him began to shrink, enclosing the area around his bar stool as he clung onto the counter in front of him as if his afterlife was depending on it. If he didn't hold onto the counter in order to balance him, and keep him upright in his stool, he swore he would tumble down onto the floor and blackout. It was too much, the contradicting, and clashing symptoms he was feeling all at once. There was so much developing inside of him he couldn't understand, as confusion began to riddle him from head, to toe, causing him to become uneasy in his seat with a sense of paranoia, and impending doom that began to fester, and infect him. _This isn't normal. I can't feel my legs.. They're numbing up. I can't breathe, everything's tightening up. What's happening to me?_ There were so many questions, and so little answers, as he strained his already forced smile as far as it would go in a useless defense, pressuring his cheeks, and the facade he carried in order to hide how **frightened** the Radio demon truly was for the first time in so long after having been sent down to his eternal damnation.

_How did this get so bad?_ _What do I do?_ It was progressive, as his condition only worsened, deteriorating with each minute that passed him by.. If he got up, he knew that in his weakened state, his legs, and knees would not be able to support his body weight, and would fail him as soon as he attempted to remove himself from the dangerous situation he was in. Showcasing such a frail display in public would only pose more of a threat, and wouldn't serve him the assistance, or escape he needed. Before he could think anymore of a getaway, it was too late, as his mind began to slip away from him, leaving only the empty shell of the feared, and all-mighty Radio demon behind, only to replace him with a manic euphoria that beat his heart against his chest a mile a minute, drumming his ears with the intensity of it. There was this sensation that overtook his body, sending shivers up and down his spine.. The need to move around in his seat became debilitating, almost as if ants had somehow made their way into his pants, and had begun crawling all over the skin of his legs, torturing him, and confusing his touch-aversion. The room felt like a sauna, humid, and unbearably hot.. yet, it also felt as if he had been placed inside of an icebox. If that wasn't already enough, his eyesight had begun to falter, clouding his setting and further isolating him, causing him more distress, and anguish than he was already being overloaded with all at once.

 **Thirty minutes,** and the _repulsive,_ vulgar pair of eyes had not turned away from observing, and stalking its prey, ready for the moment that, he, the predator could pounce and obtain the flesh of its long awaited meal. It was all going according to plan, as he witnessed his targeted victim fall apart, as they so desperately tried to put themselves back together, only to fail, and fall slave to the liquid ecstasy that coursed through their veins, pumping incompetence into their body. _It all happened so fast._

**"Hey, you're not looking too good, babe, need a hand? _I can help you._ " **As the man spoke, he found that concealing the tension in his denim, tight-fit pants became almost impossible with the sick sexual fantasies that were plastered in his mind. There was so much he could do, and all within the span of 3-5 hours. A few rounds were all he needed, anyways, so the time wasn't too concerning of him, all he wanted was to get the deer under him, and pleasure himself. There wasn't an ounce of him that cared for the shorter, much smaller stag. All that mattered was his own enjoyment, and he would fulfill everything he desired too, no matter what. There was no doubt in his mind that he _would,_ in fact, have the Radio demon submit to him. This was a rare treat to have, a virgin down below in the realm of, for the most part, sexually active sinners. It was unheard of, and he could not contain the drool that fell from his bottom lip.. All he would have to do is put on a 'caring' facade, and act in order to trick the mind of the malleable demon beside him, and he would be deemed trustworthy right on the spot because of the substance he had given him. 

_"Yes, please.. That would.. be appreciated.." It would have registered to him sooner, the_ tyranny, _if he was in his own state of mind, but, he wasn't. It all seemed so natural, yet he felt so sick, and ill. He needed to throw up.. He needed a bathroom, and a drink of water. He needed something, and, In that urgency, his body was not alerting him of the danger he was submitting to. Time no longer made sense to him. It was all timeless, and all he wanted to do was understand what was going on, and why he felt the way he did.. The voice that he heard was not a voice to run away from. It was trusting, and, it made him feel safer than he knew he should have felt, but, his absent, drugged mind had made the choice to allow the stranger to help him, and that itself had sealed his fate._

**"Grab onto me, and I'll help you up. I'll make sure no one sees us. I'm going to make you feel a lot better, _I promise._ " **

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------** ****

After that, all that he could recall were hands reaching for his own, hoisting him up onto his feet, where he stood on barely, wobbly, and weak, as he used the stranger's broad shoulders to balance himself in substitute of the bar counter he had used before. Time had already become lost in his minds' eye, and had been far from reachable in the terrible condition he was in.. It only went faster the more he pushed himself, and walked with the mysterious persona that offered their hand to him. There was this hallway he passed which led him farther away from the crowd, however, he was unable to remember any of the details, as everything only become more choppy, and fragmented. It was almost as if he was experiencing jump-cuts in real life, and it did not aid his confusion, or malaise in any sort of way, causing him only more discomfort as he progressed. "Where are you leading me?" That was all he managed to say, only to receive no response in the end. He didn't understand why he wasn't given an answer to his question. Had he not heard the response? Should he repeat himself? There wasn't a sense in doing so in his mind, as now that there weren't so many faces around him, there wasn't much stopping him from getting sick all over the floor.. And, he supposed that his hearing was probably not functioning correctly, judging by the fact that at the moment, no part of him was, but, he also didn't have the strength to. Responding to the 'help' he was offered was hard enough, so, he'd stay quiet for now. It was a very short walk for him, as his surroundings almost completely changed, shifting from a loud, populated bar, and disco.. to a small, disclosed, VIP bedroom right in the back of the club. It was unfamiliar to him, as he clung onto the much taller male whilst scanning the heart-shaped bed frame, and mattress in the middle of the room with heavy lidded eyes that wanted nothing more to be bundled up in the velvet blankets of the comfortable looking bed. It was all he needed. The room itself wasn't anything special, albeit not being his taste. It wasn't as if he was paying attention to the style, or interior design of the room, not with how much he was tripping over himself, anyways. A few pairs of pants, shirts, tank tops, and other garments, including underwear's, and bras littered certain parts of the room's dirty carpet flooring which contained many dried up.. 'suspicious' looking stains. The room clearly had not been cleaned in a long while, and the smell that soon filled his nostrils did not make his headache any better, as he scrunched it up slightly out of common habit..

The man neared the queen-sized, heart-shaped bed with him in his arms, as he then was let go, and spread across the cushioned, pink mattress almost instantly.. Words could not escape him, as he found himself to suddenly be trapped beneath hungry eyes that began to look him up and down as if he were a piece of meat put up on display. There was no time to react, or do anything, as he was brought back to the same overbearing, and foreign sensations that clouded his mind, body, and senses. It was this strong, explicit desire to be touched.. _Had his libido somehow, out of nowhere, been increased?_ He could not think straight, as this strange heat began to arise in his chest, along with the beating of his rapid heart that had started to to close into his ears with such an uncomfortable ringing that deafened him. Inaudible slurs of words that made no sense being put together left his parted lips, as he writhed underneath the shark, whom was much heavier, and larger compared to his own thin arms and legs. It was almost impossible to move, or get away, as his legs continued to numb. Seemingly out of nowhere, two pair of firm, rubbery hands worked their way down his suit, feeling his curves, and edges as they ran down to his stomach to unbutton all of the layers of clothing that coated his body.. The hands were impatient, fast, and sloppy, careless with the sewing of the fabric that kept it all together, and in place. They grew needy, deciding to rip, and tear it away from his body as soon as they became an annoyance to carefully take off of him. _There was no use in leaving his clothes unscathed when he would come out of this reopening the deepest, cruelest gash that remained inside of him, rotting, though not so much a skeleton of a memory, either. With just enough precision, that same scar would open up again with as much blood, and agony as it was riddled with in the first place. For now, that didn't matter.. Nothing did. It was all meaningless, yet so jubilant at the time._ In such an intoxicated elation,the deer did not feel the need to fight back, as in only a matter of seconds he was bare, cold, and devoid of all coverage. All of him was on display.. His tiny, tucked in, yet muscular waist, and chest, along with his broad shoulders, and wide hips. His ash-grey complexion was blemished with an array of different scars, however, they were soft, and smooth against his skin, darker in comparison to the rest of him which remained muted, and light-toned. To distract from all of the grey was the red of his piercing, hazy eyes, and the dark, ebony tipped, strawberry-red, disheveled mess that had been made of his hair as the shark's talons began to run themselves through each strand, loosing his ponytail until the band which held all of it together was thrown to the side of the room with the shreds of his clothes..

This was a sight never seen before by the eyes of any sinner, and, to be the first to behold it all, whilst having the Radio demon all to himself was mouth-watering. No time was wasted whatsoever, aside from the few seconds that were taken to admire the private sight in front of him. Doing so was inevitable. Seeing the confusion that lingered in the red, bloodshot eyes of his treat was delectable, and only fueled him further as he extended his arm to the broken, dirty nightstand beside the oddly shaped bed, grabbing the handle of the drawer before sliding it out, and grabbing a bottle of lube from inside. 

After having laid his eyes on that transparent bottle which was scarcely filled with a thick, glob-like substance, the night became a blur. All that he could remember were sensations, and such overwhelming feelings. It was as if somebody had flicked a switch, and with that, all of his senses had been robbed from him.. The deer felt as though he had been forcefully submerged under water, and as if all the air from his lungs was being sucked away from him. It was all so perplexing, as in his mind, he gasped out for oxygen, only to receive nothing. His throat ached, and scratched, especially the back of it which had been slammed into so vigorously for what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours to him. _It would've all meant the same to him._ At first, he was terrified, which went a long way considering who he was known to be.. But, then the feeling of drowning faded away, only to be exchanged with unexplained exhilaration, and elated eagerness. The bare, naked stag could almost envision the touch he was feeling.. It was as if something _large._. no, **massive** was pushing into his entrance. For the first time in his drugged state, he fought back aimlessly, with no motive, or reason to his action that he was aware of as he began to kick at his legs, and attempt to squirm away. _Whatever it was, he didn't want it inside him._ This did him nothing, as a loud, angry voice barked back at his actions. It was barely audible to him because of the condition he was in, but, he knew that whoever the stranger was must've been been fuming. Forcing him to stay in his place to take in the burning feeling that begun to bring tears to his eyes was on thing, but, the harsh backhand he had been given was another. It was rough treatment, even with the visionary impairment, and whilst being drugged out of his mind was aparr of the problem, he could somewhat feel the abuse his body was enduring. Pain was included in his list of guilty pleasures, but, the excruciating, stinging feeling of fire entering him caused him to quite literally cry out, as his back arched beyond it's capabilities. Even if he wanted to speak out, everything that came out of him was either _too slow, too fast_ , or non understandable. Right when he tried once more to release the grip of the hold he was in, he was mercilessly rammed into with animosity, causing the muscles all over his body to tense up, whilst he threw his head back onto the pillow it had been neglecting.

 **"Slut! This is** **what** **you get for** **being** **so disobedient. I thought** **the** **drugs would make** **you** **somewhat** **of a** **listener** **, but, I must've** **given** **you** **too** **little** **."** _Slut? Who did he think he was, downgrading him, and his status in such a demeaning manner?_ Choking up at the feeling of being filled to the brim, he gripped onto the sheets of the bed so tightly his claws dug through the material of both the silk fabric, and the memory foam of the mattress itself. If he had heard the insults he was being thrown, he probably would've tried as hard as he could to prevent it in his altered state of mind, but, he didn't. The ringing from before was even louder than ever, so loud that it was almost covering up his own moans, and groans, along with screaming. His volume wasn't consistent, much like the rhythm that he was being thrusted into with. At first, he had been doubled over in pain by the sudden intrusive appendage that entered him forcefully, pushing outwards on his tight interior, and straining his hole further past the limits it had never crossed to begin with, but, after a minute of the constant friction, it retorted into an almost pleasurable feeling.. The skin to skin to contact was confusing hin beyond comprehension, as he asked himself whether or not he was comfortable with it. The touch had not been initiated by him, but, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, as he tried to piece together whether or not he actually wanted this.. He couldn't focus on an answer, not when his body kept on screaming at him to continue, as waves of pleasure flooded his senses with the stimuli, begging him for more, and moving his hips to the thrusting unknowingly. The man kept on pushing deep inside of him, being driven by his own blinding vice. There was this pressure that began to build up in his insides, that only heightened the overstimulation he was experiencing. It was all too much at once, and he didn't know what he was supposed to focus on whilst the stranger found depths in him never before reached, smashing into his sweet spot with all he could muster. _What could you_ _say_ _in this situation?_

If out of nowhere, he felt his insides empty out. In those moments where he was not in touch with reality, or himself, he whimpered, and growled in absence of the pressure in his stomach deflating. **"If you want** **more** **, you'll have to beg for it, or else** **I** **won't** **continue** **, and you wont have your finish."** The shark would continue regardless, as he still had his own finish to chase, and would not put his release aside, but, before he did reach it, he wanted to hear the unkempt, bare body beneath him implore to be filled once more by his manhood. _And.. he had something else in_ _mind_ _that he wanted to do, as well._ **"** **And, I'd** **better** **hear** **the** **name 'daddy,' understand? That's what you're going to call me."** Thelimp, desperate deer did not hesitate, nor thought into his actions, as his mouth opened almost at once to make way for his slurred pleas, and begs. "Please.. Please, Daddy!" There was a pause that filled the room with silence, until the man spoke in response to the begging. **"Please, what? . . . Oh,** **right** **, you don't really know what's going on, do you? Then, say this: 'Please,** **Daddy** **, fill me up again! I need more!' That'll be a' video worth lots."** This was foreshadowing his drugged mind could not piece together, as he tilted his head in a confused manner, not understanding why he was being asked to say that.. Unable to understand, though craving for that pleasurable feeling to come back, he obliged dubiously. "Please, Daddy, fill me up again! I need more!" As soon as he started, there was an audible sound heard, though, he wasn't certain on what that sound what, and so, he didn't really pay too much attention to it. _It was as if something was turned on?_ There wasn't any time given to him after the words came out of his mouth, as he felt that pressure start to build up inside of him once again, thrusting in and out of him in such a way. Once again, he was falling apart, back arched and all, as he curled his toes, all the while his muscles stiffened, and buckled up. "I-i'm going to burst!" He shouted instinctively, dropping his head back, and gripping onto the sheets below him for all that it was worth.

Then, it all went silent, and dark. The pressure had burst, and a warm, liquid-type substance had filled his insides. It was all he remembered before the night slipped from his grasp. The night definitely didn't stop there, as his limp, unconscious body was used in the same way it was when he his eyes were still open. There was nothing else.. No ringing, no background noise, or color. The room was devoid of ever having existed at all, as everything smeared, and bunched up together to create nothing but the darkness, and black of his own mind. There was no more questioning, and no more to hear, or feel. 

_"Manman, li fè m mal .. M ap fè mal anpil."_

"O, pitit gason m '.. Mwen regrèt sa .. Tanpri, souri pou mwen, ti bebe mwen an .. Ou pral pou tout tan ti gason ti bebe mwen an .. Mwen se konsa regrèt mwen pa t' kapab pwoteje ou .."

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into the translations of the text that appears last in the story, I first wanted to apologize for how rushed/lazy the ending of the story seems. I've been procrastinating for weeks, and, I simply wanted to get this story out as soon as possible so that others could read it. Please do leave a comment, or share some feedback on what you thought of the story! This is my first official story on here, and, It would really mean a lot to receive some constructive criticism on how I could improve, or what you /the reader/ liked about my writing style. Aside from that, thank you so much for reading the first chapter, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/afteroon/night! Stay tuned! 
> 
> //I will be working on more stories alongside this one to post on here, and, because of my schedule and constant mood swings, I may lack motivation from time to time, which will delay updates. I will try and update chapters as much as I can, but, I may be a little slow! Please be patient!//
> 
> "Manman, li fè m mal .. M ap fè mal anpil." 
> 
> "O, pitit gason m '.. Mwen regrèt sa .. Tanpri, souri pou mwen, ti bebe mwen an .. Ou pral pou tout tan ti gason ti bebe mwen an .. Mwen se konsa regrèt mwen pa t' kapab pwoteje ou .."
> 
> Translation: "Mama, it hurts.. I'm hurting so much."
> 
> "Oh, my son.. I'm so sorry.. Please smile for me, my baby .. You will be forever my baby boy .. I'm so sorry I could not protect you .. "


End file.
